Kamuflase
by Helloimyna
Summary: Aku tahu kau tahu aku ada. Kamuflase, tepat. Bukan mata, tapi cerita.


_**Aku tahu kau tahu aku ada. Kamuflase, tepat. Bukan mata, tapi cerita.**_

 _ **Kamuflase**_. Adalah suatu metode yang memungkinkan sebuah organisme atau benda yang biasanya mudah terlihat menjadi tersamar atau sulit dibedakan dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Singkatnya kamuflase adalah penyamaran. Bukan hanya belalang kayu atau bunglon saja yang dapat berkamuflase, manusia seperti Soojung juga dapat berkamuflase; menyamarkan diri dari keadaan sekitarnya. Soojung bukan seperti bunglon yang mampu merubah warna kulitnya atau berkulit cokelat seperti batang kayu. Bukan seperti tentara militer yang memakai baju penyamaran berwarna hijau itu. Ia hanya ingin menjadi kasat mata...untuk seseorang.

Seseorang laki-laki ini adalah alasan Soojung untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Alasan yang klise memang, nyatanya kehadiran orang itu membuat semangat sekolahnya meningkat drastis. Soojung yang biasanya malas untuk pergi ke perpustakaan mendadak rajin menyambangi tempat itu kala jam istirahat datang, alih-alih untuk mengamati laki-laki itu yang kebetulan ruang kelasnya berseberangan dengan perpustakaan. Soojung tidak selalu sendirian, kadang sahabatnya, Seulgi, ikut menemani ritual jam istirahatnya itu. Jika ia beruntung, ia akan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang duduk santai sambil bercanda dengan teman-temannya di depan kelas atau sekedar bermain dengan ponselnya dibalik jendela. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu saja mampu membuat Soojung tersenyum hingga sekolah berakhir.

Hari Selasa dan hari Sabtu adalah hari kesukaan Soojung. Setiap hari Selasa, Soojung akan duduk di bangku deretan kiri karena dari bangku tersebut Soojung dapat mengamati luar kelasnya dari sisi kiri dengan leluasa. Ketika jam mulai mendekati waktu istirahat, ia akan menaruh perhatian penuh pada jendela di sisi kiri; mengabaikan guru biologi yang sedang menerangkan sistem-sistem pada tubuh manusia. Dari jendela biasanya Soojung mengamati secara diam-diam laki-laki itu yang berjalan menuju ruang ganti yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kelasnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian laki-laki tinggi berkulit putih akhirnya muncul dengan pakaian olahraga dan rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. Soojung mengamatinya, berteriak dalam hatinya sambil mati-matian menahan senyum. Laki-laki itu penuh dengan pesona.

Setiap hari Sabtu, Soojung akan pindah ke deretan paling kanan. Dari bangku itu ia dapat mencuri-curi pandang ketika laki-laki itu berjalan menuju laboratorium komputer bersama teman-teman kelasnya. Lagi-lagi Soojung mengabaikan pelajaran bahasa asing demi laki-laki itu. Soojung akan langsung menatap bukunya ketika laki-laki itu tidak sengaja melihat ke arah kelasnya. Dan lagi, Soojung akan mati-matian menahan senyumnya agar tidak terlihat gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri. Ya Tuhan, Soojung memang sudah gila karena laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki yang membuat Soojung seperti ini adalah Oh Sehun, seorang siswa kelas 2-4. Pertama kali Soojung bertemu Sehun adalah sehabis apel pagi hari Senin. Soojung tidak sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun, yang pada saat itu Soojung belum mengetahui namanya. Tatapan mata Sehun teduh dan hangat. Manik cokelat itu terlihat indah, mungkin yang paling indah di dunia. Soojung jatuh hati. Berhari-hari setelah itu Soojung berusaha mencari, namun nihil. Oh, mungkin mereka berpapasan, atau memang tidak bertemu lagi?

Suatu siang di kantin, Soojung seperti memenangkan undian. Ia bertemu dengan Sehun yang sedang mengantre untuk memesan makanan. Saat itu juga Soojung yang bersama Seulgi langsung mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Seulgi. "Yah! Sakit, Jung." keluh Seulgi yang tangannya terasa sakit oleh genggamannya. Soojung menepuk pundak Seulgi dan melepaskan genggamannya, menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"Siapa? Sehun? Oh Sehun?" tanya Seulgi setelah mengikuti arah tangan Soojung.

"Laki-laki tinggi itu, yang putih, namanya Sehun?" tanya Soojung.

"Iya. Yang pakai sepatu merah itu, kan." terang Seulgi diikiuti anggukan Soojung. "Dia laki-laki yang kau cari itu?" tanya Seulgi lagi dan Soojung hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tau namanya dari mana?" tanya Soojung penuh selidik. Seulgi dibuat tertawa oleh tingkat sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan merebut Sehun darimu, Jung," Seulgi terkekeh. "Dia teman satu kelasku tahun lalu. Temannya Kai." lanjutnya.

"Kau satu kelas dengan Sehun? Kenapa tidak memberitahu aku?!" Soojung melipat kedua tangannya.

"Mana aku tahu kalau yang kau maksud adalah Sehun. Mau aku kenalkan?" tanya Seulgi sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Err...tidak usah. Bikin malu saja." ucap Soojung sambil melangkah pergi kembali ke kelas, melupakan perut laparnya toh sekarang Soojung sudah kenyang, perutnya penuh dengan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Oh Sehun membuat Jung Soojung merasakan hal aneh menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Selepas siang itu Soojung membombardir Seulgi dengan pertanyaan tentang Sehun. Oh Sehun akun sosial medianya apa, sudah punya kekasih belum, siapa teman dekatnya, rumahnya dimana, dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya. Seulgi dengan sabar menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan Soojung. Seulgi juga sedikit kaget dengan perubahan tingkah laku Soojung. Biasanya kalau Soojung suka dengan seseorang, ia hanya bertanya tentang kelas dari seseorang itu. Sungguh, Oh Sehun mempunyai pengaruh yang luar biasa pada Jung Soojung

Kehidupan SMA Soojung dihabiskan untuk mengamati Sehun secara diam-diam. Ia rutin menanyakan Sehun kepada Seulgi setidaknya satu minggu sekali, sisanya ia hanya bisa merapalkan namanya dalam setiap doa di penghujung malam. Bagi Soojung, Sehun selalu terlihat –hampir— sempurna. Sehun terlalu terang untuk Soojung yang suka dengan abu-abu. Mana mungkin dalam ke-hampir-sempurnaannya Sehun bisa mengenali Soojung? Melihat Sehun dari kejauhan saja sudah membuatnya senang. Dan tidak memerlukan waktu lama, hanya dalam beberapa bulan, Soojung jatuh hati pada Sehun. Ia tak pernah jatuh hati sedalam ini dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Dengan perasaan itu Soojung semakin menaruh perhatian pada Sehun. Kalau setiap pagi ia langsung beranjak dari parkiran menuju ruang kelasnya, sekarang ia akan menyisihkan waktunya sebentar untuk mengamati lahan parkir itu; mencari kendaraan Sehun. Kalau Soojung mendengar bahwa Sehun sakit, ia akan meminta bantuan Seulgi untuk mengucapkan ucapan lekas sembuh; tentu saja tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Kalau Sehun sedang bertanding badminton di kegiatan _class meeting_ , Soojung tidak pernah absen untuk datang melihatnya; rasanya ingin menyemangatinya dari pinggir lapangan.

Soojung tidak pernah mengeluh ketika dicibir teman-temannya perihal Sehun. Ya. Semua teman sekelas Soojung mengetahui hal ini. Bagaimana bisa hampir semua orang tau perasaan Soojung tetapi Sehun tidak mengetahuinya sedikitpun? Soojung terus memberi perhatiannya kepada Sehun, walaupun perhatian yang sampai kepada Sehun adalah perhatian tanpa nama. Tanpa nama? Tentu saja, Soojung ingin terus berkamuflase. Mungkin, bagi Soojung, cinta adalah kamuflase.

Soojung baru saja menyayangi Sehun, namun semua fakta ini memaksanya belajar melupakan rasa sayang itu. Fakta yang membuatnya menangis ketika bimbingan Bahasa Asing; Soojung menangis diam-diam. Seorang nama gadis tertera di dalam profil media sosial milik Sehun. Gadis yang diketahuinya adalah seorang model itu kini resmi menjadi kekasih Sehun. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya. Mungkin Soojung harus benar-benar mundur. Oh, Soojung, bahkan ia sudah kalah sebelum sempat berperang.

Seandainya saja dulu Soojung berani mendekati Sehun. Seandainya saja dulu Soojung tidak takut untuk menatap wajahnya secara langsung ketika mereka berpapasan dalam ramainya kantin sekolah atau saat berjalan kembali ke kelas setelah apel pagi. Seandainya saja dulu Soojung mengenalnya lebih dulu. Seandainya saja dulu Soojung berani menunjukan keberadaannya. Seandainya saja Soojung tidak mengenal kata kamuflase. Seandainya saja.


End file.
